


Dylan's New Year's Resolution

by AwatereJones



Series: Dylan Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Love, New Year, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Christmas is over, will Ianto leave? Did the wish work? You don't really know someone until you have to share your home ... will promises be kept or tempers flare as two strong men try to find a new path forward wide enough for three? Dylan knows what he wants and he just has to show the men the way. The fluff continues.





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan had enjoyed Christmas, the noise and bluster. Especially the laughter. Ianto made Dad smile and laugh a lot and it was nice to hear that again. Dylan found it easier to join in.

Also, it was nice to talk again. Ianto was so good at listening and always had time, listening and commenting to show he really did hear him and sometimes his arguments made sense. Dylan understood now that Mama and Daddy did still love each other and always will because only love makes someone special like a 'Dylan' but sometimes you can love more than one. Dylan had pondered this. Sort of like Daddy and Mama. And Ianto. Ianto was a parental, right?

"Ianto?"

"Dyls" Ianto looked up from the paperwork spread out on the coffee table, sliding back to make a lap which as super cool because Daddy didn't have laps much. Dylan clambered up and soon warm arms were holding him as Ianto's lips found some forehead that needed a kiss.

"Ianto, are you staying?" Dylan asked softly.

"Ah"

"I mean, Christmas is done and it's New Year's Eve in a few days. Will you be here for that?" Dylan asked and he looked up at Ianto with open need.

Ianto felt the twist in his gut as he looked down at the boy he already loved so much and he bit back a sigh that would give away his indecision. Despite how well things were going Ianto and Jack had not addressed this yet and he was unsure if the family needed him now. He had stopped the clock long ago, we all know there was not going to be a bill for his services here but he did wonder if Jack had considered the fact he was still here.

"We shall have to wait and see" Ianto whispered, also knowing the wish the little one had made, "Maybe I have to go home to sort a few things out."

"Can I come with?"

Ianto smiled as he saw the little fingers plucking at his shirt and he leaned in to kiss him again, "Tell you what. If Daddy has time maybe we can all go to mine and I can check my mail and stuff, yeah?"

Dylan lit up, "Yeah? We can go for a drive?"

"Sounds good" Jack said as he entered the room, "A car ride? Sorry Ianto, I never asked about that I guess you have a lot of stuff to sort if you are moving in here with us."

Ianto looked at Jack with surprise, "What? We never…I mean…here?"

Jack frowned, "Why not here. This is our home."

Ianto suddenly felt the weight in his lap and smiled at Dylan as he tried to keep his anger in check, gently lifting the child to his feet and rising from the chair "Right then. Let's do this now."

"Now?" Jack said with surprise, "But I have paperwork."

"Then do your work, Dylan and I can go to my house and do a few things then" Ianto felt a flare of anger and Jack hesitated, then shrugged as he wandered over to a table where he had some files stacked.

"Whatever"

"You know, cohabiting is a different prospect to simply conversing and a few sleepovers Jack" Ianto said once Dylan had left to get shoes on, "They say you never really know someone until you move in together. I had hoped the man I spoke with every day was the same man here. I fell in love with that man. I miss him a little bit lately. I've not changed, why have you?"

Jack swung with shock to find an empty room, the Jones-Hit-and-Run employed as Ianto was already walking over to Dylan and helping him with his laces by the outer door. Jack walked out to watch, then slid his boots on as Dylan looked up with glee, "Can you come after all Daddy?"

"Yes love" Jack sighed, "I've been a bit vacant, sorry. It sounds like fun."

Ianto didn't show any emotion as Jack climbed into the vehicle and Ianto drove them through town to an old section where there were still trees and a park. Dylan was against the window drinking it in, "Look! Is that a real drinking fountain? Look, they walk their doggies there. Look Daddy, look. A bike park too, I can ride a bike, wow…look! A picnic area too."

Ianto drove around the back of the park to a wooded area and Jack looked at the house with awe, the plush lawn, established gardens and huge trees behind the house like guards.

"WOW" Dylan gasped with glee, "It's like a real old castle thing."

"A manor" Ianto corrected softly, "Been in my family for nigh on eight generations. Yes, very old. Was once all fields but build up now. We still have this large plot though."

As the vehicle powered down and Dylan struggled with his belt Jack realised several things at once.

It was beautiful.

His son was in love.

It was huge.

It was Ianto's.

He had been trying to take Ianto away from all of this beauty to live in a high rise?

Finally he sighed and saw what Ianto had been trying to tell him.

Ianto was not the one who should be moving at all.

Right?


	2. treasure in paradise

"Ianto, I am sorry" Jack said as he watched Dylan race off around the building "I should have tabled this for a night-time talk shouldn't I. To just assume like that was rude."

"You wanted Dylan happy, your home. His mama's home. I understand" Ianto said softly "But…oh gods."

Jack turned to find Dylan racing towards them with something in his hands and a look of glee, "Daddy look, kitties!"

"The gardener has cats" Ianto explained with a shrug, "I knew she was going to drop while I was at yours. Gods, I had hoped he had found them all homes already."

"Wow" Jack grinned, "A tabby."

"Can I keep him?"

"I thought you were wanting a dog" Jack laughed, "Now a cat?"

Dylan looked furtively at Ianto and then pouted, "Ah. Well, maybe I need another wish form somewhere. Can you wish on a kitty for him to have a doggy brother?"

Ianto roared with mirth, "You cheeky beggar, no you can't wish on a kitty. Nice try!"

"Mr Jones" a voice boomed out as an elderly man approached with a look of delight, "You're home. And look at this, the boy found Houdini."

"Houdini?" Jack asked

"Yes, little beast keeps escaping the shed" the old man laughed, "Hence the name. For Harry Houdini the magician."

"Houdini?" Jack repeated.

"Don't worry Mister Harry, I will explain it all to him later" Ianto laughed "Jack is really naive about some of the Old Earth historical figures. Not something they teach at the Academy."

"Ah, a military man?" Mister Harry nodded as he peered at Jack, "well now, why do I get the idea he is the one that's been keeping you away from your little slice of paradise?"

Jack heard the pet name for the place and knew it was what Ianto must call it, his face lighting up as he replied to his gardener, "Well, he does have his own pleasant views ya know."

Jack blinked with shock.

The old man roared with mirth, slapping at the young one as he called him scandalous and Ianto took it all with a gentle smile that showed his affection for the man.

"Ianto? Can I keep him?" Dylan asked again patiently, now hugging the kitten to his chest with wide eyes.

"He is not going to enjoy a high rise….well…I guess we could train him to walk on a leash with a harness. I've seen cats do that and you can walk him in the nearby park if I drive you…um…"

Jack could see Ianto was trying hard to please the child and knew he had to say something.

_Time to man up. Ripping off the Band-Aid, right?_

"Well, if we live here it would not be a problem would it" Jack said calmly, "The apartment belongs to my family anyway. Gray has been making noises about moving back, he could take it. What do you think Ianto? Care to give it a try?"

Ianto looked at Jack as if he were measuring him and then he said slowly, "what makes you think I want your smelly socks in my pristine bedroom sir?"

Dylan gasped with horror, his eyes darting between the men as Ianto canted his head and raised that single eyebrow.

"Well, I could promise foot rubs?" Jack said with his hands pressed together in a pleading way, "Maybe I can be your private cook? You know I can cook, I cook like a demon."

Ianto hummed, his eyes roving to the child who was staring back with his mouth slightly open.

"What do you think Dylan? You and I want to share this place with a sloth that drops things, eats with his mouth open and never closes a door after himself?" Ianto asked.

"That's not fair!" Jack spluttered, "I always close a door, in my training."

"Ah. Well, as long as you are admitting to the rest then I suppose" Ianto sighed theatrically, "I guess if I want Dylan I have to take you as well, like a booby prize."

"Booby" Dylan sniggered, now realizing this was a game not a real argument and he grinned as he cuddled his new pet, "Daddy's a Booby."

Both men looked at the child as he giggled into the cat's body, his mirth making his little body shake.

"What a horrible little beast" Jack snarled, "And his fuzzy cat!"

Dylan squealed as he made a run for it, laughing as he disappeared around the side of the house and Jack looked at Ianto for guidance.

"Fences fully all the way around, perfectly safe and childproof. My house remember? Don't worry, he will hide for a while and we will go find him like we've lost him forever. He is still getting over the buzz of having our attention" Ianto smiled.

"I'm still getting over that myself Tiger" Jack whispered as he pulled Ianto close and the elderly man nodded with satisfaction as Ianto blushed happily.

Nice.


	3. Walter?

They had hunted the Mighty Dylan and screams of mirth were still echoing as Dylan threw himself at Ianto who caught him easily, lifting him and the kitten up for cuddles.

"You horrible child" Ianto hissed, "What am I to do with you."

"Love me!" Dylan demanded.

"Well, I suppose I must" Ianto huffed theatrically, kissing him before releasing him.

Dylan ran off screaming some more as Jack watched "Good gods, he screams."

"Excitable. Let's remember that he's not spoken for so long that now it's a novelty" Ianto reminded him, "He will settle Cariad."

Jack smiled at the word he liked so much and turned to look at the house again, "Well, let's see inside."

"Oh, yes" Ianto snorted, "Of course."

Jack walked around and whistled at the size of the place, Dylan hunting around like a little cat burglar, complete with cat and he came into the room they were in with big eyes, "Daddy, there's a little boy's room."

Ianto spun on his heel and seemed to regard Dylan for a few moments before he spoke, "that was my son's room. Walter. He is a star too."

"Really?" Dylan canted his head in an Ianto-like way, "How did he die?"

"Dylan!" Jack scolded, "That's rude."

"It's OK" Ianto said calmly as he folded into a chair, "Come here sweetling. My son was hit by a car and he died. My wife died not long after, she had cancer."

"Are they both stars?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, together, like twins. Wonderful. I got two wishes, I was especially excited about that" Ianto whispered, "They came true too."

"Yeah? What did you wish?" Dylan asked.

"When Walter gave me a wish I wished to be happy again one day. When Lisa died I wished someone would hold me again one day" Ianto said and Dylan frowned.

"Yah?"

"Yes. I have you to make me happy and Daddy here holds me in the dark" Ianto smiled as he stroked the boy's hair, "I am happy again. I feel loved again. You want that room?"

"Would he mind?"

"No, he would have loved you for a friend. It is all set up for a little boy, of course you should be in that one. Me and Daddy will be in the big room with the big bed because that makes sense too, right?" Ianto agreed.

"Yeah, cool. Is he the little boy on the pictures in the hall?" Dylan slid from the sofa and ran from the room, Ianto rising to follow as Dylan led them out to the hallway table and a series of picture frames, "See?"

"Yes, that's Walter"

"He's black"

Jack grimaced but Ianto smiled as he knelt and drew Dylan close, "See that one? That's Lisa. See? She was black so Walter was called biracial because he was both black and white all mixed together. He was very handsome."

"Yeah, he has cool hair and a nice smile" Dylan agreed innocently, "We would have been friends for sure."

Dylan then squealed as the kitten ran past and escaped to chase it. Ianto rose and watched Jack as he reached for one of the frames, "Our wedding."

"Ianto, she was so beautiful. Not often a woman can be called handsome but by the gods she seems to have a presence about her." Jack said as the tall elegant beauty looked defiantly at the camera.

"She filled the room with light."

"Brain tumour, right?"

"Yes, she became almost robotic in her movements and we thought maybe it was just some sort of problem with her diabetic medication or something, then Owen did a scan" Ianto sighed, "All over Rover. We lost Walter about a week later, my sister was minding him while we were seeing a specialist and Lisa wouldn't forgive herself thinking it was her fault. She sort of gave up."

"I am so sorry" Jack sighed, "So young."

"We were" Ianto smiled, "I thought she would be the love of my life."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Now I know she was just my first love, still room for more" Ianto shrugged, Jack carefully replacing the frame as Ianto turned to watch Dylan head up the stairs to the bedrooms again, "After all, I did wish for someone to hold me and make it all better."

"I would love to hold you forever" Jack said as he saw the opening Ianto was giving him so generously to prove himself, "I would love to love you, keep you in my heart and soul. I will bleed for you. Kill for you. I swear. Ianto, I… I never thought it could feel like this. It's almost a frantic scrabbling in my chest when I can't see you. My heart panics."

Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed as he leaned against him, "I am always right here."

"Me too"

Dylan's footfalls overhead had them both looking up and smiling as they were reminded that they were never going to be alone.

Not with a Mighty Dylan on the case.

* * *

 


	4. talking about a revolution

They had returned to the apartment with Jack looking around as he realised there was nothing here to hold him back and seeing what he wanted to take, what was simply family and was OK to leave for Gray. Now that his mind was made up it all made perfect sense and he felt elation at the thought of a fresh start.

Dylan had settled in front of the Telly while the men talked softly, both agreeing that it would be best to move in the new year, give Dylan time to get used to the idea of having the only home he had known. Although he was happy with the idea Ianto warned Jack that there might be the realisation of loss.

"Dad?"

Jack looked up from the bookcase where he had been running his fingers along the spines of his collection as his son approached to lean against him, "What's a revolution?"

Jack looked surprised and started to explain what a revolution was as his son's frown deepened. Ianto walked out of the room he had been 'sleeping in' and stopped to listen as the idea of a revolt seemed to confuse the child.

"What are we talking about?" he asked as he settled on a stool.

"Dyls wanted to know what a revolution was" Jack said and Ianto looked at the child with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that word love?" he asked.

"On the Telly, they said they were making a New Year's Revolution" he replied, pointing back at the other room and Jack snorted softly as he saw the problem.

"Resolution" Jack whispered.

"Yeh! That's it Daddy!" Dylan nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah."

"Ah! Right. A New Year's Resolution is like a promise you make to yourself …ah…Ianto?"

Ianto smiled as he was handed the ball, "Not like a wish. Daddy is right, it's a promise like…I will not have chocolate this year or I will not buy any more slave trade clothing. You can say it out loud and tell others about it. It's a decision to make your year better by deciding to do something."

"Oh!"

"I have one" Ianto said in a conspiratal tone, "I've decided already what I will declare for the New Year."

"Are you allowed to tell?" Dylan asked with wide eyes, his hopeful look melting Ianto's heart so much that he kissed him before replying.

"I have decided, my New Year's Resolution is to let others make me happy instead of just thinking I have to do it all myself" Ianto replied and Dylan lit up.

"Like us? Us, right? We make you happy? Me and Daddy can? We are your promise?" Dylan gleefully jigged on the spot.

"Yes. I am letting you and Daddy be my happy instead of trying to make my own happy. I am going to accept yours to fill my heart more than my own attempts ever could" Ianto replied, "Like I was filling a bucket with water that had holes in the side. Only my hands scooping it in, I couldn't keep it full. With your hands scooping all your love into here as well, it's overflowing and I am content. Happy."

Jack was listening and he swallowed thickly as he slid over to draw them both into his arms, "I think we all have the same bucket darling. We are all scooping into the bucket of love and we are all working together. I think that is a great promise."

"Do we make the same one then?" Dylan asked, still confused.

"No love, you can make a different one, mine can fit all of us. We are a family now, we can share" Ianto said and Jack felt that lump again, looking away as his vision seemed to mist over and he realised he was going to cry so he rose and said he needed the loo.

He shot in there and sat on the side of the bathtub, wiping at his face with a mixture of annoyance and delight as he let Ianto's words wash over him.

A family.

.

.

.

.

Walter is a name I like, I get a sense of affection from that name, don't know why. You might have noticed Walter in a few Verses, this is my never ending belief that in Alt Verses some things may be canon, like Jack and Ianto always find each other, my Walter from Walter Verse might pop up here and there as well.

Those of you who didn't get it, Walter is Piney in Time Traveller Verse as well… the handsome husband to Byrd from another Verse she visited in Uncle Doctor's TARDIS. he shares her with Blaine and Kitty … and she must share him with Blaine as well it seems. LOL.

Also, you night have found the Bladesinger Bloodline filtering through as well as some of the creatures.


	5. hello Gwen

Jack had headed into town to get some moving boxes as Ianto looked around with confusion at how fast this had all happened, then he scolded himself as he admitted it had been going on for six months. He knew damned well the moment they had touched and recognised they were compatible it had been set in the stars.

Dylan was in his bedroom singing and Ianto hoped he was going to be OK, the kitten making things easier and he decided to broach the subject of a dog again, the puppy at the same time as the kitten might make them more compatible if they all grew up together. The dog would see the kitten as a sibling, not a toy.

There was a knock at the door and he rose from the floor where he had been looking at the books Jack had pulled out to take, heading to answer and before he could react Gwen had pushed her way into the place with a look of distain, "I came to see Jack."

"He's not here" Ianto said flatly.

"Oh."

Dylan came wandering form another room and he looked up at his aunt with surprise, "Hello Aunty Gwen, Daddy is not here."

"Hey munchkin, I came to see you anyway" she crooned, "come sit and tell me how Christmas went. Sorry I couldn't be there for the big day but Daddy didn't let me …."

"Excuse me!" Ianto cut on, bristling as he saw Dylan looking nervous, "With Jack not here I would rather you not stay. Jack has not put you on the approved list, probably an oversight but I am a stickler for detail. I was about to get Dylan and I something to eat and then we were going to have a lay down. Perhaps another time."

"Well, just because you warm his bed, I don't think you have any authority to…"

"I think you should go!" Dylan said loudly, growing bold as he saw Ianto not backing down but getting taller instead, "Daddy says no one in the house when we are sleeping and if Ianto and me are gonna cuddle we don't want you here!"

"Dylan, that's no way to speak to an elder how naughty" she scolded, then squealed as Ianto seized her elbow and shoved her towards the door, his temper now raw.

"Don't speak to Dylan like that in his own home, he does not respect those who do not show it. He knows the difference between politeness and rudeness and you are clearly showing him the latter!" Ianto snarled.

Ianto pulled the door open as Jack was walking towards it from the elevator when Gwen was propelled out to roar with anger at Ianto, "Get your fucking hands off me you bloody Hoodlum scummer! Jack is mine, he's free now and doesn't need you to warm his bed."

"GWEN!"

Jack's bark had them both freezing, Ianto still clutching her elbow as he turned to face Jack and Gwen struck out, slapping Ianto across the face. Ianto rocked back as Dylan screamed with horror, running to clutch at Ianto's arm as he pulled him away and screamed at Gwen, "Don't touch my Ianto, don't hurt him. He's mine!"

Jack had reached them and he reached for Gwen but she skipped back with a look of glee, her laughter light as she danced around Ianto to grab for Dylan, "See that? Assaulting me like that. Dylan come with me, I am going to…"

Ianto shoved her hard not caring what Jack thought his face changing to one of sheer anger as he propelled her towards the elevator, "Get the fuck out and if you ever touch me again I will have YOU for assault!"

Jack shook himself from his shock and he stepped in behind Ianto, scooping Dylan onto his hip as he watched Ianto give her a final shove and she hit the back of the elevator.

"Going down" Ianto said loudly to activate the doors and he stepped back glaring at her as she gaped openly.

"Not the first time she's heard that, I bet" Jack said as they swished shut and her face changed from shock to fury before it disappeared, the mirrored doors now showing the two men standing with Dylan between them, their shoulders almost touching as Dylan leaned against Ianto with ease.

A family.

A unit.

"I don't think I like her" Dylan said after a few beats, "Do I have to be good to her?"

"I would like you to be more polite than she just was for certain" Ianto replied for Jack, "but you do not have to be around someone like that."

Good because I just want to be with you guys, us fellas together" Dylan sad with a sniff and Ianto felt his anger dissipate as he turned to smile at the child.

"Yes love, together." Ianto said as he hugged Jack to him, squeezing the child between them and he kissed Dylan's cheek, "Together we are unbreakable."

Jack couldn't agree more.


	6. requests and pushing it

"Dad?"

Jack looked up from the box he was packing and hesitated, looking down at the clothes in his hands, "ah, just putting some stuff away."

"Dad, are we moving to Ianto's house?" Dylan asked, "Like, really? Are we gonna live there like a real family?"

"Yes" Jack replied, "We will move in the new year, so we can have one more…"

"Aw" Dylan sighed and Jack blinked.

"You wanna move now?"

Dylan perked up, "Yeah? Can we? If we start the New Year there it might be a good one. Like, start as you mean to go on. Ianto says that all the time, 'best foot forward Dyls mate'. If you start right, you can't go wrong?"

"Well, it's New Year's Eve" Jack sat back, "You want to spend the night in the house and wake up there? Our new home?"

"We need to talk to Ianto, no decisions without everyone agreeing, right?" Jack said as he rose and they walked to the kitchen where Ianto was making sandwiches, "Ianto, Dylan has an idea."

Ianto turned and placed the plates down, then sat and settled to look at Dylan like he was the only person in the universe. Dylan really loved when he did that, like he was special, ya know?

"I said to Dad that if we sleep in the house, you know your house then we can wake up there." Dylan pointed out "A new year tomorrow and we should start it there, it's such a nice place."

"I see" Ianto nodded, "So we should live there now? What about your stuff?"

"We can get that later right? Walter's room has everything in it, so cool. Can we?" Dylan slid to the edge of the seat, his sandwich still untouched as he leaned on Ianto's knees and Ianto smiled softly as he stroked his cheek.

"And what does Dad say?"

"Dad says it sounds nice to stat our new lives with the first of the new year. Good luck, right?" Jack whispered.

Ianto's eyes rolled up to regard them, twin storms full of power and bluster and so much affection that Jack swallowed.

"Sounds like a plan" Ianto finally said and Dylan leapt up with an air punch, running from the room.

"Are you OK with this? I know we are moving fast" Jack asked.

"I get the feeling life with you is going to be like that, a rollercoaster with unseen pitfalls and amazing views from the top" Ianto rose to step into Jack's personal space, Jack's arms automatically encircling him lovingly, "but you know something? I can't wait."

Jack drew him in and kissed him as Dylan rampaged about the apartment yelled that this was going, this was staying and where is his basketball.

They drew back and let their foreheads rest together, their hearts pounding as they enjoyed a moment of total oneness. Then Ianto stepped back and yelled, "It's still in the hover ya Muppet."

Laughter echoed as Dylan agreed that it was.

"My New Year's Resolution …. Revolution" Jack giggled, "Wow, was that a takeover, I guess we run roughshod over you."

"Shocking really, I didn't even get a shot off" Ianto snorted as he cupped Jack's cheek. "Wonderful."

They went back to packing more openly now the cat was out of the bag and were soon heading back to the house, Dylan gushing ever so loudly and they picked up takeaways Ianto had ordered over the phone along the way.

"They are close" Dylan was arguing with his Dad, "We can have them once a week, right? So close to us? A treat?"

"Yes but the pizza place is closer in the other direction and if it is only one treat a week you need to alternate or you will miss pizza." Ianto reasoned, Dylan gasping as he realised his terrible conundrum.

"Bother. What if I need both?" he asked after a while, "Fish and Chips and a Pizza desert?"

Ianto blinked as Jack started to snigger, "Son you sounded just like me at your age then. That was freaky, seriously freaky."

"A bit of a rebel were you?"

"A bit? My mother was constantly terrified I was about to die in some terrible accident as I climbed on the roof to dance in the rain or made my own hover in the back shed then proceeded to crash it thought he wall as I had reverse and first gear mixed up" Jack laughed happily, "I was always a horrible child. So full of life and energy."

"Wouldn't have you any other way" Ianto whispered softly, "You certainly breathe life into me."

"Ditto"

* * *

 


	7. agreements and promises

Dylan watched the countdown on the Telly in his room, a novelty as he hadn't been allowed one before. Ianto and Jack lay either side as they all counted down out loud, hands clasped on the pillows behind the excited imp who would be hell on wheels tomorrow. The takeaways had not been chased with pizza dessert but apparently Ianto made top notch hot chocolate that was as much a buzz for the child as raw sugar and Jack had to admit, it did sit comfortably in the belly.

Warm.

Or maybe that was a warmth no food could create, rather the soft smile that kept turning in his direction caused it. Ianto was certainly turning up the heat with those red silk PJs.

"Happy new Year!" Dylan screamed as he threw himself about in the bed, so cool.

Ianto and Jack kissed over top of the madness and then Ianto pulled Dylan up so they could kiss a cheek each.

"Happy New Year" Ianto crooned happily as Jack cuddled them both with glee to match the child.

"I have my resolution!" Dylan said and Ianto sat there with a serious look at Jack to show they had to show extreme attention.

"Hit us with it!" Jack said with a nod.

"I promise to be a good boy and not leave my shoes by the stairs of our cool new home and I promise that I will not slide down the stairs on my butt because proper men don't do that even if it might be cool and I promise to make sure everyone knows we are all a family now!"

"Wow" Jack said softly, "Three? I only had one sorted, gotta think fast."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, wanna hear it?" Jack said and Dylan nodded happily, leaning back against Ianto in such a natural way, "OK. My New Year's Resolution is to listen more and have more fun. Also, to finish my little jobs I am doing for the agency and retire so we can all be together, and lastly, since we are doing threes, I will make sure we stay a family."

They looked at Ianto who was considering, "OK then. Want mine? Only one."

"Better be a good one then, we made three each!" Dylan warned and Ianto laughed softly as he hugged him.

"Just one and it's the best one" Ianto assured him.

"OK, go on then." Dylan snorted.

"It's a promise to myself." Into smiled, "My New Year's Resolution is to be loved."

"Oh, that is a good one" Dylan said, "We can help with that right? We love you so we make it true for you, awwww, that is the best one."

"You are the best one" Ianto assured him, "I have nothing else to want, a promise to oneself is a powerful one and I had to be sure before I said it out loud and gave it power. I am sure now. This year I will feel love."

"Yes" Jack said softly, "A lot."

"Good"

.

.

.

.

.

And so ends this section.

Dylan's Birthday next?


	8. spoilers

Dylan was looking at the cards as they walked along the row at the supermarket, Ianto heading for the thank you cards. He still had a few late Christmas cards and such arrive in the New Year post that he wanted to respond to and felt it wrong to respond with anything other than a polite thank you.

Dylan moved to a display of bright love hearts, chocolates and such.

"Ianto?"

"Yes love?" Ianto turned and smiled softly as he gave his number one boy his complete attention, as he always did. Dylan felt so Grup when Ianto looked at him like that, like another clever person ya know?

"Why are all these cards here? Valentine's Day, this is another thing Grup's do right? Give each other these to say they love one another?" Dylan asked as he pulled one out to look at.

"Yes, a Valentine is like…a sweetheart. A lover" Ianto nodded.

.

.

.

Are you ready for this? Dylan's Birthday at the end of the month, first we have something important to do...right?

Come on, you know you want some more sugar.

Dylan's Valentine - Dylan Verse part 3 is now running ... come catch it.


End file.
